


За двумя зайцы гонятся – сколько поймают?

by Omletto



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU, Action, Gen, precanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на WTF Combat на дайри за команду K Project.<br/>Заявка спецквеста: Главный герой оказывается в подвале заброшенного дома (как он туда попадает - на усмотрение авторов). Там он находит некий механизм, оказавшийся машиной для путешествия в параллельные вселенные. Он попадает в свой собственный мир, но реальность мира искажена. После сюжет развивается по принципу сказки "Колобок": "И от дедушки ушел, и от бабушки ушел, и от тебя серый волк уйду". Пожелания по жанру: экшн/детектив/триллер/боевик. Возможен ХЭ, возможна смерть ГГ, который выступает в истории "колобком", возможно расследование обстоятельств его смерти.</p>
    </blockquote>





	За двумя зайцы гонятся – сколько поймают?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat на дайри за команду K Project.  
> Заявка спецквеста: Главный герой оказывается в подвале заброшенного дома (как он туда попадает - на усмотрение авторов). Там он находит некий механизм, оказавшийся машиной для путешествия в параллельные вселенные. Он попадает в свой собственный мир, но реальность мира искажена. После сюжет развивается по принципу сказки "Колобок": "И от дедушки ушел, и от бабушки ушел, и от тебя серый волк уйду". Пожелания по жанру: экшн/детектив/триллер/боевик. Возможен ХЭ, возможна смерть ГГ, который выступает в истории "колобком", возможно расследование обстоятельств его смерти.

Кусанаги не любит шнырять по подворотням. Проводить вечера в баре уютнее и, тем более, безопаснее: Суо словно притягивает к себе недоумков, которые спешат расстаться с зубами и собственной пацанской гордостью. Только распивать стащенное в магазине пиво проще там, где никто не увидит.   
В тёмных развалинах некогда исполинских зданий всегда холодно, Кусанаги поправляет воротник ветровки и присаживается на корточки. Суо, прислонившись к стене, глотает бурую жижу: сегодня не повезло с пойлом. Тоцука улыбается, поглядывает то на одного, то на другого и ждёт своей очереди приложиться к бутылке. Кусанаги удивляет, как мальчишке удалось так быстро освоиться. Суо не признаёт, что нашёл в нём младшего брата. Теперь он боится: испортить, ранить, не успеть защитить. Изумо нравится такой Микото. Он становится сильнее с каждым днём.  
Ветер шуршит в песке и каменном крошеве, Кусанаги слышатся чужие шаги. Тоцука смеётся – и он отвлекается. Незнакомцы появляются из ниоткуда – их четверо, в тёмных плащах и заячьих масках, – Суо едва успевает вскочить на ноги. Оружие в руках «зайцев» окутывает золотым пламенем, и Кусанаги кажется, что он никогда не успеет. Он видит испуганное лицо Тоцуки, оно кружится водоворотом, пока не превращается в одно тёмное пятно.  
Через мгновение Кусанаги открывает глаза. Суо отряхивается от пыли и помогает подняться Тоцуке. Они снова одни.  
\- Твою мать, что это было? Вы целы?  
Тоцука слабо улыбается и кивает, приложив ладонь к виску, Суо качает головой и молчит.  
\- Эй, Микото, что с тобой?  
\- Ничего, я просто вырубился на минуту.  
Кусанаги это не нравится. Тоцука смотрит на него долго и внимательно, и Кусанаги кивает в ответ.   
Они осторожно выбираются, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. Тоцуку ведёт на поворотах, Кусанаги подставляет плечо. Суо пинает камни ногами и молчит. Он невероятно зол, Кусанаги это чувствует. Суо раздумывает над тем, что произошло. Он хмурит брови и щурит глаза. Кусанаги знает: что бы он ни решил, это будет правильно.   
Тоцуке становится совсем плохо. Он отсмеивается и клянётся, что это всего лишь лёгкое головокружение, и Кусанаги тащит их обоих в больницу. Теперь Суо волнуется. Он упирается в стену головой, прикрывает глаза и методично оглаживает подлокотник больничного кресла. Кусанаги ободряюще хлопает его по плечу и уходит на служебную лестницу перекурить втихую.   
Его ломит от ожидания чего-то неотвратимого, нервозность Суо отдаёт дрожью в пальцах. Сигарета всё-таки падает на пол. Кусанаги злобно сплевывает и носком кроссовки сбрасывает окурок со ступенек. Маленький огонёк пролетает четыре этажа и взрывается искрами в полумраке.   
Когда он возвращается, престарелая медсестра с упоением заталкивает Тоцуку в палату. Он упирается и доказывает Суо, что с ним всё в порядке. Кусанаги молча разглядывает этот цирк, а Суо, не оборачиваясь, поясняет: сотрясение мозга. Как этот мелкий умудряется вляпаться во что только возможно? Кусанаги подходит к молодому доктору и выторговывает право навещать больного в любое время. Потом он звонит из автомата на первом этаже в «Хомру» и просит кого-нибудь из ребят приехать. Тоцука ослаб в слишком неподходящее время. Он возвращается в палату и читает Тоцуке долгую лекцию о правилах поведения в больнице и о том, чтобы даже не думал вставать с кровати, пока они с Суо не вернутся.   
Кусанаги понимает, что они серьёзно влипли, когда они не могут вернуться в бар. Потому что «Хомры» не существует. Они замирают перед аккуратной вывеской книжного магазина на углу, и Суо успевает схватить Кусанаги за локоть. Тот порывается разнести чёртовы витрины голыми руками и задушить хозяина за любой неправильный ответ. Кусанаги матерится и пытается освободиться, а Суо тащит его за шиворот в соседний переулок.   
\- Хватит. Успокойся, Изумо, - Суо прижимает его к стене, смотрит обеспокоенно, но терпеливо.  
Кусанаги хочется кричать и вмазать по усталой роже. Он словно лишился опоры под ногами, мозг отказывается работать, а в глазах у Суо уже созревает план. Кусанаги знает, что на него можно положиться, и прикрывает глаза, пытаясь собраться. В голове путаница, события никак не желают складываться в цепочку, но назойливое чувство опасности не даёт успокоиться и обдумать всё не спеша. Простая и такая важная мысль едва успевает оформиться, как Суо выдает её вслух.  
\- Тоцука. Нам нужно вернуться.  
Они срываются с места мгновенно, Суо вспоминает кратчайший путь через стадион и спальный район. Огромное тёмное поле под ногами кажется бесконечным, ноги путаются в искусственных иголках травы, холодный вечерний воздух разрывает грудь. Кусанаги останавливается, когда упирается с разбегу в каменную спину Суо руками. Он переводит дух и оглядывается по сторонам. Те же люди, что стреляли в них. Только теперь их гораздо больше. Кусанаги отмечает: по три высоких тёмных фигуры с каждой стороны. Позади него наверняка столько же зеркальным отражением. У Кусанаги чешутся кулаки. Хочется с остервенением разбивать заячьи маски, а затем и лица, скрывающиеся под ними. Кусанаги хочет, чтобы ему вернули его бар.  
Суо оборачивается и следит за чередой эмоций на лице друга. Фигуры медлят. Кусанаги широко и остро улыбается Суо и поворачивается к нему спиной. Ему плевать, сколько людей перед ним, сколько его окружает. Он словно летит над газоном, тело поёт в предвкушении отличной драки, голову отключили напрочь. Его прошибает озноб, но всего лишь на секунду, когда он врезается кулаком в первую маску. С каждым ударом в груди разливается адреналиновый жар, Кусанаги двигается на пределе своей ярости. Он слышит звук падающих тел и словно чувствует резкие выпады Суо. Они прорвутся. Ради себя, ради Тоцуки.  
Кусанаги не успевает дышать. Противники кажутся сильнее в сотни раз, они окутаны невероятной мощью. Кусанаги сомневается, пропускает удар и падает на колени. Суо тут же заслоняет его собой, выносит сразу обоих и тащит Кусанаги за рукав. Они бегут к выходу из последних сил, но «зайцы» их не задерживают. На всякий случай они прячутся в тупом закоулке и переводят дыхание.   
\- Как ты?  
Суо настороженно осматривает Кусанаги. Тот смеется и машет перед лицом кулаком со сбитыми костяшками.  
\- Замечательно, Микото, - глубоко вздыхает и тихо добавляет: - Нам нужно что-то придумать. Уверен, что к больнице нас не подпустят и близко.  
Суо недовольно кивает, но молчит. Кусанаги продолжает рассуждать вслух.  
\- Их слишком много. Микото, ты никуда не влипал в последние дни?  
Суо отрицательно мычит.  
\- Можно попасть внутрь с парковки, если удастся проскользнуть незамеченными.  
\- Хорошо, давай попробуем.  
Им приходится пробираться через парк. В тенях облезлых деревьев Кусанаги чудятся перекошенные человеческие фигуры. Он подгоняет Суо, а сам в уме пытается найти им убежище на первое время. У Тоцуки сотрясение, передвигаться им придётся медленно. Кусанаги боится думать о том, что ещё изменилось в этом городе.   
Задний двор тускло освещают окна больничных постов. Кусанаги мечтает просто попасть в здание, но знакомые фигуры столпами тёмного дыма заполняют периметр маленькой площадки. Суо, не замедляя шага, набрасывается на одну из них. Его сбивают с ног, но он моментально вскакивает и нападает снова. Кусанаги накрывает его отчаянием. Он бросается к нему на помощь, отбрасывает одного, бьёт под дых второго. Суо срывается: перебрасывает «зайца» через себя, прикладывает его пару раз головой об асфальт и принимается яростно колотить, кроша маску. Кусанаги кричит, но не успевает: ещё одна фигура в плаще нависает над Суо и отправляет его в небытие ударом ладони. К ним подбегают остальные и подбирают избитого напарника. Кусанаги расталкивает их руками, садится на землю и перетаскивает тело Суо к себе на колени. Его трясёт, разрывает на части между желанием перегрызть всем глотки и страхом оставить Суо одного. Кусанаги исподлобья следит за тем, как «зайцы» выстраиваются шеренгой, перекрывая путь к больнице. Он клянёт свою слабость и беспамятство Суо. Он один, но ему нужно спасти Тоцуку. Это нужно Суо.   
Он кричит в давящую темноту, он пытается:  
\- Кто вы? Что вам от нас надо?  
Темнота не отвечает. Кусанаги знает: твёрдые заячьи уши не шелохнутся. Он просто кричит, ждёт, что проснётся.  
Хриплый голос Суо доказывает, что реальность здесь и сейчас.   
\- Хватит истерить, придурок.  
Его ещё шатает, Кусанаги поддерживает его за локоть и помогает встать на ноги. Суо сжимает кулаки и шагает вперёд к отряду людей в масках.  
\- Кажется, я тут кому-то задолжал.  
\- Стой, Микото! Не надо!  
\- Не лезь, Изумо.  
\- Тебе не справиться с ними, тем более одному!  
Суо поворачивается резко, хватает Кусанаги за грудки и притягивает к своему лицу.  
\- И что же ты предлагаешь, а?  
Его глаза горят злобой, Кусанаги чувствует, что предал его. Суо едва держит себя в руках. Ярость вокруг него плещется почти ощутимыми волнами. Кусанаги наклоняется ближе, и они сталкиваются лбами. Он прикрывает глаза.  
\- Я верю. Верю в тебя, Микото. Верю, что ты сможешь всё, что захочешь. Только позволь быть рядом с тобой.  
Он открывает глаза и смотрит, как успокаивается ураган в глазах Суо.  
\- Давай вместе вытащим Тоцуку оттуда.  
Теперь Суо жмурится и еле заметно кивает.   
Им нужна всего минута, чтобы собраться с силами. Кусанаги улыбается и чувствует, как по телу разливается тепло. Суо словно загорается – и в следующее мгновение они уже несутся навстречу жёлтым заячьим мордам. Они сталкиваются и взрываются алым пламенем. Кусанаги провожает взглядом расколотую маску, пока не тонет с головой в огне.   
Они приходят в себя в палате на полу. Тоцука спит, подложив руку под голову. Суо потирает затылок и облегченно вздыхает. Кусанаги видит в его глазах то самое пламя, ему больше не страшно. То, что должно было случиться, произошло.  
А за окном раненые «зайцы» неровным строем приветствуют пожилого, но крепкого мужчину. Он улыбается и кивает им. Его подопечные разбредаются, помогают друг другу. Мужчина подставляет плечо одному из них и, уходя, бросает взгляд на зажёгшийся свет в окне.  
\- Что ж, из него получится неплохой король. Спасибо за помощь, ребята.   
«Зайцы» отдают честь ему вслед.


End file.
